


Леруа бесит

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Леруа бесит, когда подходит к Юре и трогает его за волосы. Просто заправляет прядь за ухо, но это заставляет Юру выйти из себя.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Леруа бесит

Как же Леруа бесит! Он вроде бы просто ест банан, но когда видит, что Юра на него смотрит, начинает банан облизывать и пропихивать поглубже. Юре хочется сказать: «Придурок, это же опасно!» В его голове это звучит почти ласково. И это странно, потому что Леруа невероятно бесит. 

Леруа бесит, когда подходит к Юре и трогает его за волосы. Просто заправляет прядь за ухо, но это заставляет Юру выйти из себя.

— Ты че творишь, урод?! — рычит он, а Леруа отдергивает руку и притворяется, что боится его. — Правильно, бойся, я и врезать могу. 

— Ты только грозишься, котенок, я знаю, что ты ничего мне не сделаешь. 

В ответ на это — рука, сжатая в кулак, — и прямо по ухмыляющейся роже. 

Леруа стоит потерянный, глазами хлопает, смешной такой, и Юру в натуре пробирает на смех. Он ржет, согнувшись, а Леруа стоит — и хлопает своими глазенками.

— Съел?

— Ты очень груб, котенок.

— За котенка могу и повторить, — обещает Юра, хотя какой-то его части нравится, что его называют котенком. Котят же он любит. 

Позднее Леруа снова бесит. Ему, видимо, мало было удара по роже (там расплылся небольшой, но гордый синяк). Теперь же он подходит и берет Юру за плечо, начиная пиздеть что-то про то, какой он весь из себя охрененный и как все ему спасуют в этом сезоне. И это — тоже дико смешно. Юра начинает смеяться, невольно осознавая, что Леруа невероятно забавный в своей тупизне в стиле Джей-Джея. Ему больше не хочется ему врезать, скорее — пожалеть, но так, слегка, а то же вообще не отстанет. 

— Прости, что ударил, — даже говорит Юра.

— Прощаю, — говорит Леруа. — Джей-Джей стайл для селфи? — И камеру направляет, обнимая его за плечи. Юра пихается, изрекая:

— Иди нахуй.

Но камера все равно успевает выхватить кусок его лица. 

— Удали немедленно. 

— Нет. Я оставлю и буду дрочить одинокими вечерами на твой пресвятой лик. 

Юру аж пробирает от его слов. Это звучит до крайности мерзко, особенно когда он представляет Леруа в кровати и со сжатым в кулаке членом. Почему-то в его голове пах у него бритый, интересно, а как в реале? Нет, это не интересно, это омерзительно, Юра, соберись! 

Юра хлопает себя по щекам, чтобы прийти в себя. А Леруа берет — и… тоже хлопает его по щекам. Руки у него холодные такие, приятные, но что ж ты делаешь, ирод? 

— Ты совсем охуел? — спрашивает Юра.

— Котенок недоволен? 

— Я сейчас тебе еще раз врежу.

— Не надо. Я же хочу, как лучше. 

— Тогда удали фотку.

— Удалю, если сделаешь кое-что для меня.

— Что же? — хмыкает Юра. Сейчас Леруа выдаст очередную глупость, и он будет ржать, как невменяемый.

— Поцелуй меня.

— Ты совсем двинулся? Недавно головой не ударялся?

— Один маленький поцелуй — и я не буду дрочить на твою фотку. Подумай. 

Предложение весьма заманчивое. Юра кивает и хватает Леруа за рукав, чтобы вытащить в коридор, где пока что пусто. Опасливо оглядевшись по сторонам, Юра хватает Леруа за грудки и порывисто целует его в щеку. 

— Удаляй.

— Не-а. В губы, котенок. 

Юра на несколько секунд теряет дар речи. Этим пользуется негодяй Леруа: сам наклоняется и целует его. Губы у него мягкие, они приятно стискиваются у него на губах, танцуют какой-то замысловатый танец — Юре нравится, если отбросить тот факт, что целует его придурок Леруа. В конце концов он не выдерживает и отпихивает его от себя, запоздало сообразив, что все еще сжимал его лацканы в руках. Леруа делает полшага назад. Улыбается во все зубы, сколько их там у него, и демонстративно удаляет фотографию. 

— Ну вот, теперь мне не на что будет дрочить одинокими вечерами. — Он делает грустное лицо, а Юра цедит сквозь зубы:

— Придурок. — И, задев Леруа плечом, направляется назад в раздевалку. Он посмел украсть его первый поцелуй! Бесит!

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8780202) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
